kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
Bowser
Bowser is a supporting ally in Trooper Village Stories and Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. Bowser is a large, powerful, fire-breathing Koopa. He later became an ally to Trooper Village and one of Kirby Bulborb's closest friends. Appearance Bowser's most recognisable features are his spiked shell, red mane, and spiked cuffs, which have been prominent features of Bowser in all of his appearances. Personality Bowser's personality varies in his appearances. In Classic Kirby Origins, Bowser is the main antagonist and the brutal and destructive leader of the Koopa Troop, who struck fear into his opponents. In Trooper Village Stories, Bowser started out as a minor ally and a member of the Rebel Alliance. He then became an antagonist again, joining the Demon Team. While more relaxed than he was in Classic Kirby Origins, Bowser was still somewhat ruthless and destructive. However, after he became a main ally, Bowser was no longer brutal and destructive, and instead started to show amusing and funny sides of himself. His deep love of Monika and his devotion to her prevents him from appreciating other waifus, as shown when he told Kirby that "Sayori is obviously the worst girl" and disagreed with Nicole that "Sayori and Natsuki are the best girls". History Classic Kirby Origins Bowser first appeared in the Classic Kirby Origins episode "Downfall Of Steve", in which he was seen terrorising some defenceless Pikmin. However, he was defeated by Steve with the help of his deadly swords. He also briefly appeared in The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie. Trooper Village Stories Bowser's first appearance in Trooper Village Stories was in Stormtrooper Village Stories as a member of the Rebel Alliance. His second appearance was in Underhut's Revenge: The Skeletonal Round Two, as one of the demons in Underhut's Demon Team. After Makuta's death, Bowser became a member of the Agents of Dadsuki. Ironically he became a fan of Doki Doki Literature Club not long afterwards, but hid his love of it from Dadsuki so he wouldn't get killed. Bowser was later known for his love of Doki Doki Literature Club and Monika, as well as his hatred of Sayori. In the episode Breadbugs, Bowser told Kirby Bulborb that Sayori is the worst girl, which resulted in him being defeated by Kirby. Towards the end of the episode, he apologised to Kirby for what he said about Sayori, admitting he actually liked her a lot, and played him his rendition of Your Reality. Kirby forgave him and they became friends. Bowser then quit the Agents of Dadsuki (along with King Dedede) and joined the heroes. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Bowser married Monika. He also helped assist Kirby in taking down Character D's Hitman Team. Abilities Incredible Strength Bowser has shown on several occasions that he can use his increased size and strength as an advantage in battle. Fire Breath Bowser's greatest asset over his enemies is his ability to breathe devastating streams of fire, including fireballs that will occasionally home in on enemies and chase them down. Immunity His near immunity and the fact that he always recovers from his defeats is another hallmark of his capabilities. Teleport Technique Bowser has a teleport technique which he frequently uses against his enemies. Self-Awareness Like his wife, Bowser has self-awareness and frequently breaks the fourth wall. Expert Pianist Shortly before the events of Breadbugs, Bowser became an excellent pianist with the help of Monika. His favourite song to play is Your Reality. Notes * ]]Bowser's personality and catchphrases are based on the Bowser from ElectricalBeast's Super Mario 64 Let's Play. * Bowser was known to having an undying hatred towards Sayori, due to the fact that, in the bad ending, she took Monika’s personality when you delete her and it freaked him out. However, Bowser eventually stopped hating Sayori. * Coincidentally, in RadicalSoda's Doki Doki Literature Club episode, the protagonist is named Bowser. In the same video, Yuri keeps making Undertale references, unintentionally foreshadowing another character. * Bowser being in love with Monika was inspired by Kirby Bulborb while playing act 3 of Doki Doki Literature Club. * Bowser's favourite song is Your Reality. Category:Characters Category:Trooper Village Stories Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Classic Kirby Origins Characters Category:Characters from Season 3 Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Characters Category:Self-Aware Characters Category:Trooper Villagers Category:Kirby Bulborb's Favourite Characters Category:Characters from Season 2 Category:Demon Team Category:Season 3 Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Characters from Kirby Bulborb's Meme Videos Category:The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries Category:Supporting Characters Category:Natsuki Protection Force Category:Griffin Street Category:Characters from The Final Trial Of Trooper Village Category:Kirby Bulborb & The Bulborbs Category:High Body Count Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Characters created in 2011 Category:Nicole's Manga Store Characters Category:Amongst the Dust and Ashes Characters Category:The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie Characters Category:Living Characters from Classic Kirby Category:Living Characters from Trooper Village Stories Category:Living Characters from Season 2 Category:Living Characters from Season 3 Category:Living Characters from Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Deleted Scenes Characters Category:Trooper Village Stories Antagonists